


You have to tell me why we’re committing a felony before we do it. Not that that’s going to stop us, but at least I’ll have all the facts.

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Takes place just before Aelin and Rowan have the chat with Fenrys and Gavriel in their room in Empire of Storms





	You have to tell me why we’re committing a felony before we do it. Not that that’s going to stop us, but at least I’ll have all the facts.

It was just before midnight and Aelin and Rowan found themselves preparing for an outing. Aedion and Lysandra had returned from their little escapade to see if Rolfe’s map worked. And it had.

Aelin sat on the edge of the bed just watching as Rowan got ready. Rowan slipped on a light shirt of a darker hue and Aelin was mesmerised as his fingers deftly and surely did up the buttons. It was so efficient, no fumbling. Aelin began to contemplate those sure fingers undoing her.

“You really should get ready,” Rowan’s voice cut through her thoughts. “You take twice as long as I do.”

Aelin scoffed, “This is just a little jaunt through the city. Not a ball.”

Rowan gave her a look that said it didn’t matter the destination, he was still right.

With a dramatic sigh Aelin stood and moved to the small table where her weapons lay. She was already dressed in black, so really she didn’t know what Rowan was going on about. He still was still putting clothes _on_. Aelin strapped on one of her daggers and was twirling another in her hand when she felt Rowan stand behind her. Regardless Aelin just kept twirling, a little smirk appearing on her face.

Without a word Rowan expertly took the dagger from her hand and slipped in to where in needed to be. Then he grabbed to next one from the table and then her little knives. Silently he armed her, often his fingers lingering longer than they needed to.

As he knelt to slip a knife into her boot he said, “You have to tell me why we’re committing a felony before we do it. Not that that’s going to stop us, but at least I’ll have all the facts.”

Aelin hadn’t told him where or why they were going, just that he needed to get ready. Used to her nighttime disappearances in Rifthold and grateful that she had both informed _and_ invited him, Rowan had complied with her request.

“I don’t know if I’d really call it a felony,” Aelin said as Rowan stood in front of her, “a little breaking and entering, maybe some threatening behaviour.”

Rowan was still as stone, “But to who, Aelin? Rolfe?”

Aelin sighed and laid a hand on Rowan’s chest, “No. Gavriel and Fenrys. I know you don’t trust them, Rowan. But we need answers.”

An in audible growl rattled it way through Rowan’s chest. It was enough confirmation Rowan might not like this idea but he knew it was necessary. Aelin lent up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, “Come on, Buzzard.”

Within moments they had climbed the balcony and were on the roof, and then their trek across the rooftops started. Their leaps and running steps were near silent, and as they ran a memory flashed into Aelin’s mind. Of her and Rowan running through the forest. They were going no where near as fast tonight, but as she watched Rowan move through the moonlight she saw glimpses of a smile that played across his lips as he moved with feral grace. Aelin smiled too.

It was Rowan who stopped first, aware of exactly what room his former companions were in. Aelin crouched beside him, listening for anything but the night was still and quiet.

“Which way?” Rowan asked. Aelin only smiled and Rowan returned it. “Window it is then.”

A gust of Rowan’s wind brushed passed Aelin and she heard the latch on the window click. Then they moved, both perfectly in sync with one another.


End file.
